Five Little Ducks
by Dragonsss
Summary: Five elves set out for war, but how many returned. (Based on the five little ducks nursery rhyme)


Five Little Ducks

**A/N: This is my first published work and I would really appreciate feedback.**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Silmarillion, or any of the characters.

Characters: Finarfin, Earwen, Finrod, Orodreth, Angrod, Aegnor, Galadriel, Bregolas and Barahir.

Earwen sat with all five of her young children, five golden haired elves, Finrod, Orodreth, Angrod, Aegnor, and her youngest and only girl, Galadriel. Finrod insisted on holding Galadriel as their mother told them a story. She told the story of Feanor jewels, the children loved to hear about stories of their uncle.

The children's father Finarfin later came in to see his five children crowed around his wife as she told a story of his half brother. He went and sat down to listen to the story. Aegnor looked like he was sleeping on Orodreth shoulder, Galadriel's hand was wrapped around Orodreth's and Angrod's fingers as Finrod was holding her. Angrod saw his father and jumped into his arms and Galadriel started to cry as her brother let go of her hand.

Galadriel's cries filled the halls as Finrod and Orodreth tried desperately to calm her down but failed. Angrod came back to his sister than she stopped crying the two brothers looked at the younger one. "How'd you do that?" the two asked. "She likes me the best". Angrod said. Aegnor lifted his head off of Orodreth's shoulder. "Can you finish the story"? He said.

Once Earwen finished the story, the five all looked tired and were ready to go to sleep. But as usually they all protest (expect for Galadriel, because she can't talk). "You have to go to bed my little leafs "Earwen said.

"I don't want to be a leaf" Angrod said.

"Yeah I want to be a duck". Aegnor said.

Earwen laughed about her sons comment.

"I know a song about five little ducks". Finrod said.

"Yeah, we learnt it from Maedhros and Maglor". Orodreth said.

"Sing it!" Aegnor said.

"I love ducks". He added.

_Five little ducks went out to play_

_Over the hills and far away_

_Mama duck said_

_Quack, Quack, Quack _

_But only four little ducks_

_Came back_

_Four little ducks went out to play_

_Over the hills and far away_

_Mama duck said_

_Quack, Quack, Quack_

_But only three little ducks_

_Came back_

_Three little ducks went out to play _

_Over the hills and far away_

_Mama duck said_

_Quack, Quack, Quack_

_But only two little ducks_

_Came back_

_Two little ducks went out to play _

_Over the hills and far away_

_Mama duck said_

_Quack, Quack, Quack_

_But only one little duck_

_Came back_

_One little ducks went out to play _

_Over the hills and far away_

_Mama duck said_

_Quack, Quack, Quack_

_But no little ducks_

_Came back _

_Sad Mama duck went out one day_

_Over the hills and far away_

_Mama duck said_

_Quack, Quack, Quack, Quack_

_All five little ducks_

_Came back _

The boys finished the song and they all clapped. "Now it time to go to bed". Earwen said.

"Fine". The four boys said.

They all left their parents' room to go to theirs they all shared a big room that had a bed for each of them, Finarfin had taken Galadriel from Finrod's arms so he didn't drop her and they all went to the room. The light turned on as they walked in Finarfin placed Galadriel in her crib, and the boys climbed in their beds. They got all snuggled in and tucked in by their parents. Aegnor snuggled his little duck toy as he started to drift of to sleep.

Finarfin and Earwen stood at the door and looked at their children.

"Goodnight, my little ducks". She said as she turned off the light.

Finrod had left that day off to the war, to fight for his uncle's jewels, the Simarli. Orodreth had nearly left with him but, Earwen made sure he didn't the last thing he did before he left was sing the duck song that he sang to them as kids. To remind them that he would be back one day. It's wasn't the same without the first little duck, Earwen had noticed that the others did too. "We need to go out and find him". Aegnor said.

"He'll be fine, he promised". Orodreth said.

"When does Finrod ever keep his promises". Angrod said.

"Aegnor's right we need to go and find him". Galadriel said.

"NO!" Orodreth voice boomed.

"Why not?" Aegnor said.

"Because you guys are going to die, Finrod's going to die, I'm going to die were all going to die, and if we go then we'll all die". Orodreth said.

"It's better to die altogether and for something then to die alone for nothing". Galadriel said.

"Yeah, Galadriel's right, altogether that's how we'll die". Aegnor said.

"Are you forgetting that fact that I have a son I cannot abandon him". Orodreth said.

"You will not die" Angrod said.

"We promise you that". Aegnor finished.

"If so I shall look after Gil-Galad and Findulias". Galadriel said.

"What if you die". Orodreth said.

"I'm not going I'll stay back here, they all say that war is no place for a woman". Galadriel said.

"But, Galadriel your better at fighting then all of us". Angrod said.

"I know but, if it's to save Finrod I'll stay behind". She said.

_Three little ducks set out that day_

_Over the hills and far away_

_One little duck, remained behind _

_As the other went to find_

_The other little duck and_

_Bring him back._

Galadriel looked out the window and waited for her brothers to return home, no sign of them. Galadriel had been growing tired of waiting she missed them, of course she had Gil-Galad and Findulias to take care of and her parents were there and Orodreth's wife, Firiel, but they weren't her brothers the young boys that she grew up with and that would argue over who would get to play with her next. (Finrod usually won, since, he's the oldest).

She missed their smiles, Aegnor's laugh when he pulled a prank or told a joke, Angrod's book suggestions, Orodreth's secret smile that he had for her, and Finrod's everything. She missed him the most he was her oldest brother and the one she was closest with, and with that she left. She left a note telling her mother and father where she had gone off to.

"I'm sorry mother but, the last little duck has to go". Galadriel said.

_One little duck left home that day_

_Over the hills and far away_

_To find the other ducks_

_Mama duck missed all her_

_Babies, but she knew _

_She couldn't find them now._

Galadriel grabbed her armour and got on a horse and went to the war she went to bring back her elder brother who she missed so dearly. It was more than a day's ride to get to the battle sight. She saw elves fighting of the enemies, she could not see any with the golden hair that her brothers have. All of a sudden an orc had sliced her horse's leg and the horse fell on the ground. The orc was slicing at her with his sword but she dodged it, she grabbed her sword from her belt and tried to stab the orc but failed. The orc had her in his grip then a sword stabbed through the orcs chest.

The orc fell to the ground and there she saw Aegnor and Angrod standing there. "I see you made it little sister". Angrod said.

"Did you find Finrod yet?". She asked.

"No". They said.

"Where's Orodreth?". She asked.

"He's still fighting". Aegnor said.

"Do you have any idea where Finrod could be?". Galadriel asked.

"We think we saw him a couple days ago". Angrod said.

"All we saw was the hair". Aegnor said.

"That's all you need to see to tell that it's Finrod, nobody has hair like his". Galadriel said.

"Well, let's go kill some orc". Aegnor said.

The three laughed, it was nice to laugh, who knew that could be the last time.

_Three little ducks reunited at last_

_Went over the hills and far away_

_Searching for the other two_

_Little ducks_

_That had ran away_

_From the rest._

As they battled they spotted a flash of golden hair it could have been any elf but they had a feeling that this was Orodreth. Aegnor went from behind the orc and stabbed it through the back. "Hey bro". Aegnor said.

"I had that one". Orodreth said.

"No you didn't". He said.

"Wait why Galadriel is here, I thought she stayed back with Findulias and Gil-Galad". Orodreth said.

"She did but, now she's here looking for Finrod". Angrod said.

"What happened to Gil-Galad and Findulias"? Asked Orodreth as he killed an orc.

"There both fine". Galadriel said as she killed an orc.

The four continued to kill the orcs, then all of a sudden they all stopped coming and the orcs stopped fighting. A giant orc came as the orcs spread out to make room for it to come. It killed many as it walked through. It eyed the four of them.

"Run! I'll catch you later". Orodreth said.

"No, we can't leave you". Galadriel said.

"You have to". Orodreth said.

"I won't were all going to die together". She said.

"Who said I was going to die". He said as he showed her that smile that he had for her and only her. The orc shoved his blade through Orodreth chest. And that was the expression that he died with, a smile, that smile.

_One little duck perished by a giant_

_The other three watched_

_As he died with a smile_

_A special smile_

_A secret smile_

_No longer hidden._

The light drained from Galadriel eyes as she felt herself go pale with horror of what she just witnessed. That smile. She thought.

"Galadriel we need to go". Aegnor said as he tried to get her to snap back into reality.

She just kept on staring at Orodreth dead body. "It's my fault". She managed to say.

"No it's not and we need to go before anymore of us gets killed". Angrod said.

The giant orc made its way over to them. They finally got Galadriel to pay attention to them and run and that's what they did they found a building and they ran into it and closed the gates of the door so the giant orc couldn't get in.

Aegnor sat down on the hard floor and looked down at his injured leg he pulled out the arrow that smelt of poison and didn't bother to mention it. He would survive it. No need to worry about it. They had noticed that there were more elves in the building. There was a golden haired elf that was talking with a dark haired man beside the dark haired man was another man with dark hair that looked similar, most likely there brothers.

"Finrod". Galadriel said.

"Galadriel, What are you doing here". He asked.

"We came to find you". She said.

"We?". He asked.

"Yeah, Me, Aegnor, Angrod and". She said but she couldn't finish the sentence.

"And?". He asked?

"And Orodreth". Finished Angrod.

"Where is he?" Finrod asked.

Galadriel looked down at her feet as tears started rolling down her face Angrod and Aegnor started to cry with mention of Orodreth's name.

Finrod guessed what had happened by his sibling reactions and he started to cry too. He grabbed a hold of Galadriel and hugged her.

'I'm not going to let anything bad happen to any of you". He said to his siblings as he held Galadriel.

"Not anymore, you stay here, all three of you I can't live knowing that I let you die". Finrod said.

"Where going to fight". Aegnor said as he tried to stand but couldn't.

"No you're not you can't even stand". Finrod said.

"I can stand". Angrod and Galadriel said.

"I said I can't let anything else happen to you three". Finrod said.

And they all cried, not the silent cries like before a real cry, it felt good to cry something they had never thought would feel good. They all walked over to Aegnor and sat down and cried together because, crying together was always better than crying alone.

_Four little ducks mourned_

_There lost brother_

_There tears staining_

_That hard floor for_

_A moment_

_Before they vanished from sight._

The four got up and grabbed their weapons as the doors started to rattle, their tear stained red faces turned to a frown. Aegnor was having trouble standing his leg was in pan. The doors burst and a crowd of orcs and elves entered the room. The elves started to kill the orcs and the orcs the same.

Aegnor got hit in the leg and collapsed on the ground.

"Aegnor!" Angrod said as he got down a sat beside his injured brother and defened him from the orcs. Galadriel and Finrod heard Angrod call their brother's name and they ran over there though the crowd of orcs. Before they got there the dark haired male from earlier on was there.

"We need to go". He said.

"My brothers". Finrod said.

"There as good as dead". He said.

"I swore I would protect them". Finrod said.

"And you broke that promise, we need to get out of here". He said.

"There' s still hope, Barahir". Finrod said.

"No there's not, my brother dead too". Barahir said.

"Go! We'll be fine". Yelled Angrod.

Finrod and Galadriel had left with Barahir to go to the Dungeons of Tol-In-Gaurhoth.

"You go too". Aegnor said.

"No". Angrod said.

"Why I'm already dead". He said with tears in his eyes.

"If we die, we die together". Angrod said.

And that is exactly what happened.

_The five little ducks has, lessened to two_

_Two more have perished from the_

_World, together they died_

_Holding one another_

_Because it better to die together_

_Then all alone._

Barahir had brought them to the next building over which was the Dungeons of Tol-In-Gaurhoth they didn't know if the dungeons were still being used but hopefully it would at least buy them some time.

"Galadriel you will stay with me this whole time, I'm not going to lose you too". Finrod said to his sister.

"And you're not going to die on me either". Galadriel said to her brother.

"We have to think of a plan". Barahir said.

"Destroy the jewels or kill Morgoth". Finrod said.

"Destroying the jewels may be easier". Galadriel said.

"Uncle Feanor wouldn't be happy about that". Finrod said.

"He's dead though so why does it matter". Barahir said.

"He's our uncle, so it matters". Galadriel said.

"Plus we have to kill Morgoth if we ever want this to end". Finrod said.

"So does that mean we kill him"? Barahir asked.

"Yes". Galadriel said.

"I'll go see if they have any weapons in here". Barahir said.

After Barahir had left Finrod walked over to Galadriel and sat down. They looked at each other and tears started to form in their eyes.

"Were going to go home". He said.

"Together?" Galadriel asked.

"Together". Finrod answered

_The two that were left_

_Made a promise_

_To return to mama duck_

_Together, A promise_

_That could just as easily be broken_

_As be completed_

"Run!" yelled Barahir as he ran through the halls. The two stood up and grabbed their swords, Finrod stood with his sword as he let the other two go ahead of him, and he wanted to kill some of the enemy to let his sister and friend have a little bit more time.

"Finrod!" Galadriel yelled.

"I'll be there in a moment". Finrod said as he killed a few of the orcs to lessen the amount chasing them. He killed the first wave of orcs than he caught up with Barahir and Galadriel they ran up the stair cases to the other floors until they got the top and were on the roof of the dungeons they were surrounded by orcs, they picked up their swords and started to fight the orcs, one died then the next over and over.

There was an endless amount of orcs that crowded the dungeons after every group a new group came. They all started to get tired out, scars and scraps covered their bodies and the air smelt of blood. The ground was covered in bodies of dead orcs. And still more came, until there was the giant orc that had killed Orodreth. He had cornered Barahir and was ready to kill him with a swipe of his sword. But, Finrod had clashed his sword with the orcs and they battled over Barahir. The elven king vs. The giant orc.

The giant orc stuck his sword through the Elven King's chest and as the giant orc tried to get the sword out from the Elven king's body, He stuck his sword through the stomach of the giant orc and twisted it to hurt him more. The giant orc later than fell the ground as the Elven King fell into his sister's arms

The blood spilled out from his chest and fell from his mouth. The blood began to stain his golden hair, until it looked a dark red color. The light started to drain from his blue eyes; he was smiling a beautiful smile.

"Don't you dare"? Galadriel said.

"I can't help it". Finrod he said as more blood spilled from his mouth.

"Yes you can, the promise, think you promised me, that we would return home together". Galadriel cried.

"I know but, my promises are usually broken and those are always the best ones". Finrod said still smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"I don't know". He said.

"How do you not know"? Galadriel asked.

"Galadriel" Finrod said as he touched his sister's cheek.

"I always knew you would make a great queen". He said as he closed his eyes one last time.

"No! Please Eru No! Just leave me this one". Galadriel cried out.

"Just this one" She repeated.

"Please". She cried.

"Just one". Galadriel said as she stroked his cheek then his hair.

She kissed his forehead and looked at his face and saw his face.

There was a smile on his face.

One like Orodreth's.

A special one.

_One little duck remained_

_The rest had perished _

_And one day in another life_

_They will meet again and_

_The five little ducks will be reunited_

_Again _

**A/N: hope you liked the story! **


End file.
